


"Miejsce, które nazywam domem" PL || Destiel

by viktorsenpai



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-10
Updated: 2016-12-10
Packaged: 2018-09-07 16:35:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8808049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/viktorsenpai/pseuds/viktorsenpai
Summary: Dean i Castiel są małżeństwem z pięcioletnim stażem. Mają córkę, prace, które kochają, piękne mieszkanie oraz siebie nawzajem. Opowiadanie przedstawia ich weekend; z dala od pracy, stresu oraz problemów.





	

Rodzina Winchester żyła w dwupiętrowym mieszkaniu w centrum Waszyngtonu. Nie odróżniali się niczym od swoich sąsiadów. Castiel pracował w cukierni, która między innymi słynęła z tego, iż tamtejsze wypieki dostarczano prosto do białego domu. W każdy czwartek oraz wtorek osobiście przewoził tuziny wypieków, które od czwartej rano przygotowywał wraz ze swoimi współpracownikami — Fergusem, Anną oraz Hannah. Cukiernia stanowiła dumę Castiela. Jakby to było wczoraj pamiętał, gdy otworzył to miejsce w wieku dwudziestu trzech lat. Zadłużony oraz zdesperowany przez najbliższy rok chwytał się każdej wystawionej w jego kierunku ręki, lecz opłaciło mu się to. W chwili obecnej Castiel miał trzydzieści sześć lat, szesnastoletnią córkę Claire, zdjęcie z prezydentem oraz najwspanialszego męża na całym świecie.

Chociaż nigdy nie miał łatwo, Castiel przezwyciężał wszystkie niedogodności, jakie los rzucał mu pod nogi. W wieku dziewiętnastu lat dowiedział się, iż jego ówczesna dziewczyna była w ciąży. Będąc biednym studentem, który dźwigał na swoich barkach brzemię kredytu studenckiego, nie potrafił sobie wyobrazić, jak mogłoby potoczyć się jego dalsze życie. Był zrozpaczony. Sprawy nie ułatwiała mu również Amelia, która wyraziła się jasno — nie zamierzała zrezygnować ze swojej przyszłości dla dziecka mężczyzny, który nie potrafił poradzić sobie z życiem. A dziewięć miesięcy później przyszła na świat ona - Claire. Promyczek w jego głowie. Od tamtego czasu Castiel robił wszystko, aby zapewnić jej godne życie. Choć wielokrotnie ryzykował i jeszcze częściej tracił, w chwili obecnej wszystko było idealne. Tak jak każdego, innego dnia zamknął cukiernię, po drodze wpadł do biednej rodziny mieszkającej naprzeciwko, w celu dostarczenia im pożywienia, po czym udał się do domu. Jego kochanego, ciepłego domku. Uśmiech pojawiał się na jego twarzy na samą myśl zdjęcia płaszcza, ogrzaniu się przy kominku oraz spędzeniu odrobiny czasu ze swoją rodziną.

W ostatnim czasie Dean wyjątkowo dużo pracował. Castiel niejednokrotnie otrzymywał od niego telefony w środku nocy, iż z powodu śledztwa musi dłużej zostać w pracy. Nienawidził spać w pustym łóżku i czuć zimno, jednak rozumiał, jak ważna była jego praca. Czasami wpatrywał się w przestrzeń i śmiał się z samego siebie. Castiel karmił prezydenta Stanów Zjednoczonych Ameryki pączkami, a Dean dbał o to, aby w jego państwie panował porządek, a sprawcy przestępstwa zawsze zostali ukarani. Ich zawody nie miały ze sobą zupełnie nic wspólnego, podobnie jak charaktery, jednak zgrywali się z sobą w tym całym bałaganie. Byli bratnimi duszami. I po pięciu latach małżeństwa, a siedmiu bycia razem, nawet niedowiarek Dean nie odważyłby się zaprzeczyć.

Castiel wracał do domu blisko pół godziny. Jak zwykle ulice były zatłoczone, a śnieg, który je przysypał, niczego nie ułatwiał. Podczas jazdy powrotnej Castiel wielokrotnie chował głowę w dłonie oraz wysłał do Deana osiem wiadomości, w których treściach wpisał pytanie: „czy mogę się zabić?". Niestety Dean nie uważał tego za najświetniejszy pomysł na świecie. Wystukując krótkie, lecz stanowcze „nie", dał do zrozumienia swojemu partnerowi, iż musi wrócić do domu z nieprzestrzeloną głową. Gdy w końcu dotarł na miejsce, zażalenia o podjętą przez niego decyzję, zastąpiły przywitania.

— Dlaczego zabrałeś moją broń ze schowka na płyty? Zdajesz sobie sprawę, ile zajęło mi przejechanie paru przecznic? — rzekł Castiel, tuż po otworzeniu frontowych drzwi. Claire i Dean siedzieli na kanapie, oglądając jeden z ulubionych seriali Castiela: The Wire. Dean pił piwo, podczas gdy Claire znudzonym wzrokiem przyglądała się ekranowi telewizora. Sama nie wiedziała, dlaczego w pierwszej kolejności zgodziła się zejść na dół.

— Widzę, że miałeś udany dzień, Słoneczko — powiedział Dean, uśmiechając się w stronę swojego męża. — À propos, Cas — to moja broń. Na papierach widnieje moje imię, nie twoje.

— Szczegół. — Wywrócił oczami.

Castiel odwiesił swój płaszcz i przeczesał dłonią włosy. Mężczyzna chwilę rozglądał się dookoła, po czym westchnął i usiadł na kanapie obok swojego męża. Z ulgą mógł stwierdzić, że panował tu porządek. Po podłodze nie tarzały się brudne flanele Deana, a lakiery do paznokci nie zabrudziły stolika do kawy. Castiel wyciągnął przed siebie nogi, a głowę oparł o kanapę. Czuł się zmeczony. Był na nogach od trzeciej rano i jedyne, czego chciał, to pójście spać. Dean również to zauważył. Obserwował swojego partnera kątem oka, po czym przełożył rękę przez jego ramiona. Usłyszał ciche westchnięcie na co uśmiech wparował na jego twarz. Nareszcie byli razem. Mogli po prostu poleżeć w swoich objęciach i odpocząć.

— Wyglądasz na zmęczonego — wyszeptał Dean, przybliżając się twarzą do lica Castiela. — Powinieneś odpocząć.

— Już to robię — odparł, wtulając się w swojego męża.

— Wy dwoje — wtrąciła Claire — znajdźcie sobie jakiś pokój. Tutaj są dzieci.

— To może Ty znajdziesz sobie jakiś pokój, młoda. — Dean wywrócił oczami, następnie uśmiechając się.

— Palant.

— Hej, płacę za twój abonament, nie odzywaj się do mnie tak — fuknął. — Małpa.

— Tato! — zwróciła się do Castiela. — Tata mnie wyzywa!

— Jeżeli myślicie, że ponownie wciągniecie mnie w te swoją głupią zabawę, to jesteście w błędzie. Ja chcę tylko odpocząć. — Castiel pochwycił ramię Deana i wtulił w nie głowę.

— Słyszałaś, Claire — rzekł Dean. — Nie męcz ojca.

Claire w odpowiedzi wymamrotała jak to ich nienawidzi, lecz w ostateczności odpuściła i poszła na górę, do swojego pokoju. Cała trójka była do tego przyzwyczajona. Zarówno Dean i Claire uwielbiali dramatyzować. Godzinami potrafili się przekomarzać oraz kłócić. Castiel pomimo licznych migren zdawał sobie sprawę, iż robili to dla sportu. Tak naprawdę obydwoje się kochali. Każdego wieczoru siadali na jednej kanapie z pudełkiem ciastek pomiędzy nimi i oglądali jakieś durne talk show, które właśnie leciało. I musiał przyznać — ten widok uspakajał go najbardziej.

— Dlaczego nie mogła się wdać w Ciebie? Atmosfera w domu byłaby o wiele bardziej relaksująca — wymamrotał Dean, całując czubek nosa mężczyzny obok.

— Nie miałbyś wtedy żadnej rozrywki — odparł, przymykając oczy. — Jak było w pracy?

— Jak zwykle. — Wzruszył ramionami. — Cały ranek spędziłem wykonując papierkową robotę, bo nikt inny nie chciał, a potem zapoznawałem się z nową sprawą. Przy okazji: jeden z kolegów Claire do nas trafił. Jest podejrzewany o morderstwo.

— Nie możesz być teraz poważny — wymamrotał Castiel, ciężko wzdychając. — Kolejny?

Choć mała Claire została dobrze wychowana, nigdy nie sprawiała kłopotów, a jej oceny były nienaganne, źli ludzie przyklejali się do niej niczym plaster. Niejednokrotnie znajdywała "nowych przyjaciół" w środku niczego, lub w zupełnie przypadkowej lokalizacji, co często wiodło do jednego: interwencji Deana. Jego szef dzwonił do niego za każdym razem, gdy odnajdywał jakieś powiązanie pomiędzy córką Winchesterów, a nieletnimi przestępcami. Bobby był dobrym człowiekiem, a jego relacje z Deanem i Castielem wydawały się być wzorowe. Przynajmniej raz w tygodniu wpadał do nich na piwo i nazywał Deana "matołem". Był dla niego drugim ojcem.

— Tak — przytaknął, przejeżdżając dłonią przez kolano swojego wybranka. — Tym razem chodzi o napad w celach uzyskania pieniędzy. Facet był stary, ale nadziany. Odciski palców Kevina znaleziono na miejscu zbrodni.

— Czyli technicznie jeszcze nic nie wiadomo. — Starał się bronić Castiel.

— Cas, wiem jakie masz zdanie na ten temat i jak bardzo starasz się przekonać samego siebie, że te dzieciaki są dobre, ale prawda nie zawsze może Ci się podobać. Nie wszyscy ludzie mają złote serca. Niektórzy czerpią przyjemność z bycia fiutkami.

— Tak, ale nadal to tylko dzieci. — Westchnął. Castiel uniósł głowę w celu spojrzenia na twarz swojego męża. — Naprawdę mi przykro, że zostały wychowane w taki sposób i że takie są. Chciałbym móc coś z tym zrobić, ale nie mogę.

— Hej, hej... Posłuchaj mnie uważnie. — Dean pochwycił podbródek mężczyzny i uniósł go delikatnie do góry. Ich oczy się spotkały. Ta ciepła zieleń z delikatnym niebieskim. Jak lata temu. — Nie masz powodu, aby było Ci przykro. Zwłaszcza, że to nie są biedne dzieci. Sprawdziłem ich wszystkich akta. Ich rodzice zajmują wysokie stanowiska, a sami chodzą do prywatnych szkół. Próbują po prostu pokazać jacy to są fajni. To nic wielkiego. Ja też tam byłem i patrz: wyrosłem na porządnego człowieka!

— Ale Ty nie mordowałeś ludzi. — Castiel wywrócił oczami.

— To co próbuję powiedzieć... — kontynuował, lekceważąc słowa mężczyzny. — To, iż naszym jedynym zadaniem jest dbać o to, aby Claire wyrosła na prawego obywatela, który będzie szczęśliwy, wyedukowany oraz rozsądny. Nic innego się nie liczy i na pewno nie jest obowiązkiem żadnego z nas.

— Przynajmniej ty tak czujesz...

— Na litość boską — wymamrotał Dean, unosząc oczy do góry. — Chodź tu.

Dean objął Castiela. Jego dłonie zamknęły go w szczelnym uścisku, próbując przekazać mu jedno: jesteś dobrym człowiekiem, który postępuje właściwie. Dean znał Castiela nie od dziś. Doskonale zdawał sobie sprawę, ile znaczyło dla niego pomaganie innym, hojność oraz uczciwość. W jego oczach Dean był świętym. Z łatwością mógł go sobie wyobrazić jako witraż w europejskiej katedrze, lub powiew ciepłego wiatru, który Cię otulał. Był jego największym szczęściem oraz spełnionymi marzeniami. I choć stanowił obraz doskonały, musiał pamiętać, iż jego konserwacja zajmuje dużo pracy. Był delikatny oraz uczulony na zło. Dean szanował to oraz cenił.

— Maleństwo w płaszczu — wyszeptał Dean wprost do ucha swojego męża, po czym uśmiechnął się. — Moje maleństwo w płaszczu.

Jego przydomek. Ten, który przypominał mu o dniu, w którym się poznali. Dean niejednokrotnie powracał myślami do tego jesiennego wieczora. Dean właśnie wracał od siebie z pracy. Świeżo upieczony agent FBI miał dość tego stanowiska. Nie cierpiał tego, że wszyscy nim pomiatali. Nazywali go "Kenem", ze względu na jego nieskazitelną urodę, a w czasie, gdy próbował skupić się na swoich obowiązkach, zawsze znalazł się ktoś, kto chciał wymusić od niego pójście do cukierni. I tak się stało tym razem. Mężczyzna o imieniu Garth zmusił go, aby przebiegł trzy przecznice w deszczu i jedynie napotkał napis "zamknięte" na drzwiach ulubionej cukierni FBI. "Och, poważnie?!" — krzyknął sfrustrowany Dean, po czym uderzył w powierzchnię przed nim. Nie mógł wrócić do biura z pustymi rękami. Wszyscy by go zabili i nikt, by się nawet nie przejął. W końcu to cholerne FBI.

— Mogę w czymś pomóc? — zapytał głos, dobiegający z okna obok.

Gdy Dean uniósł wzrok, zobaczył najpiękniejszego mężczyznę w swoim życiu, ubranego w płaszcz. Z powodu pogody jego włosy mokły na deszczu, jednak nie wyglądało na to, aby zamierzał zamknąć okno. Uważnie przypatrywał się Deanowi swoimi ogromnymi, niebieskimi oczami i cierpliwie czekał aż powie, co go trapi. Oczywiście Winchester będąc tym onieśmielonym mężczyznami oraz niezręcznym człowiekiem, którym był, wymamrotał wiele niepotrzebnych zdań, aby wydukać, dlaczego kopie w drzwi cukierni o godzinie dwudziestej drugiej trzydzieści dopiero po dziesięciu minutach wymieniania niezręcznego kontaktu wzrokowego. Przynajmniej tak to nazywał Dean. Castiel z otwartością przyznawał, iż napawał się jego urodą.

Od tego czasu byli nierozłącznie razem. Różnili się, jednak odnajdywali rzeczy w samych sobie, które odpowiadały temu drugiemu. Ich radości oraz zwierzenia, które ze sobą dzielili, doprowadziły do tego, iż już trzy miesiące później postanowili znaleźć razem mieszkanie. I choć Dean nie lubił dzieci, wizja mieszkania z Claire nie przeszkadzała mu. Miał z nią do czynienia już wcześniej. Wiązał jej buty, pomagał w odrabianiu lekcji, a nawet ją czesał. Niejednokrotnie wtedy pojawiał się Castiel z aparatem w dłoniach oraz ogromnym uśmiechem na twarzy i kazał uśmiechnąć się "swoim dwóm księżniczkom". W trójkę byli szczęśliwi. Szczęśliwsi niż kiedykolwiek wcześniej.

Dean i Castiel obydwoje mieli za sobą trudne dzieciństwo. Castiel był najmłodszy, a gdy wszyscy jego bracia wyprowadzili się i odcięli od rodziny, został sam wraz ze swoją chorą na schizofrenię matką oraz ojcem, który wiecznie pracował. Natomiast Dean całe życie zajmował się swoim młodszym bratem. Po tym, jak jego mama zmarła w pożarze, gdy miał cztery lata, jego ojciec stał się niedostępny i poświęcał swój czas wolny na rozmyślanie, co by było, gdyby. I choć przez większość czasu wychodził do baru lub pracował, czasami miał wiele do zarzucenia Deanowi. Potrafił wtedy przemówić w jednym języku — języku agresji.

Dziś Dean patrzy na to, oddychając spokojnie. Jednak wiele lat temu, nie potrafił kontrolować potoku łez, który wypływał z jego oczu. Dean przetrwał tę niekończącą się batalię dla swojego młodszego brata. Doskonale wiedział, iż jeżeli on nie byłby wystarczająco silny, dla Sammy'ego nikt by nie był. W ten sposób żył do osiemnastego roku życia. Wtedy zabrał swojego brata i uciekł daleko od człowieka, którego nienawidził każdym, postrzępionym kawałkiem swojego serca. Wiele lat zajęło mu, aby poskładać się do kupy. I patrząc na to z odległości czasu, wiedział, że najwięcej zainwestował w niego Castiel. Mężczyzna, z którym miał zamiar spędzić resztę swojego nędznego życia.

 

 

*****

 

 

Następnego ranka Castiela obudził dźwięk rozbijanych talerzy. Mężczyzna cicho jęknął, po czym schował głowę w poduszkę. Nie chciał i nie zamierzał opuszczać dzisiaj łóżka. Cały tydzień ciężko pracował, przez co musiał wstawać w środku nocy. Sobota i niedziela stanowiły dwa dni, podczas których mógł sobie po prostu poleżeć na brzuchu i cieszyć się z komfortu, jaki dawała mu cisza. I kiedyś naprawdę myślał, iż mieszkanie z nastoletnią córką będzie dawać mu o wiele więcej komfortu oraz swobody niż z niemowlęciem, które, co chwila płakało. Być może jego życie właśnie by tak wyglądało, gdyby lata temu nie poślubił Deana — człowieka, który kompletnie zmienił gust muzyczny Claire. Ówcześnie codziennie rano, gdy wszyscy szykowali się, było słychać dźwięki klasycznego rocka, nastolatkę, czeszącą swoje włosy oraz dorosłego mężczyznę, który udawał, że grał na gitarze. Po tak długim czasie Castiel nadal nie przywykł do tego.

Choć tego dnia jego rodzina nie postanowiła urządzić sobie karaoke o szóstej rano, zdawał sobie sprawę, iż coś było nie tak. Choć tego nie chciał, Castiel otworzył swoje zmęczone oczy, po czym przetarł je dłonią i usiadł na łóżku. Zegar na szafce nocnej wskazywał godzinę dziesiątą. Dawało mu to całe dwanaście godzin snu. Można by powiedzieć, iż był to jego osobisty rekord. W ostatnim czasie nie miał czasu na komfort zwany snem. Każdy to zauważył. Dean niejednokrotnie brał jego zmęczoną twarz w dłonie i czułym głosem mówił, iż musi zadbać o siebie. Prowadzenie cukierni, czy nie, dla własnego zdrowia powinien zacząć sypiać więcej.

Castiel jakimś cudem zwlókł się z łóżka. Powoli założył na siebie szlafrok Deana, po czym zszedł na dół. Oczywiście upewnił się, iż pasek od szlafroka jest porządnie zawiązany. Castielowi wystarczył ostatni raz, gdy Hannah odwiedziła go pewnego ranka, kiedy chorował, a zamiast tego spotkała Deana na dole. Ten kazał jej iść na górę — do swojego męża. W końcowym wyniku Hannah zapukała do drzwi, a Castiel szybko zerwał się, aby otworzyć. Na jego nieszczęście zapomniał zawiązać paska, przez co jego genitalia zostały całkowicie wyeksponowane, a wstyd nadal towarzyszył mu podczas kontaktu wzrokowego z Hannah.

Gdy Castiel zszedł na dół, pierwszym, co poczuł, był zapach świeżo prażonej kawy oraz tostów. Mężczyzna natychmiast przyśpieszył kroku, chociaż nie zdawał sobie z tego sprawy. Jego organizm potrzebował pożywienia oraz płynów. Dlatego już po chwili stanął w drzwiach od kuchni, a tam ujrzał Claire, która z zadziornym uśmieszkiem na twarzy przyglądała się, jak Dean zbiera rozbity talerz z podłogi. Castiel oparł się o framugę i sam postanowił poobserwować swojego męża w akcji. Oczywiście najpierw wymienił się z Claire rozbawionym spojrzeniem.

— Ładnie sprzątasz — powiedział, gdy Deanowi udało się zebrać wszystkie kawałki rozbitego talerza na szufelkę i przy tym się nie skaleczyć.

— Oczywiście, że ładnie sprzątam — odparł Dean, unosząc głowę. Mężczyzna wręczył Claire szufelkę i wstał na równe nogi. Jego następnym celem było podejście do Castiela. — Niejednokrotnie widziałem, jak ty to robisz. W końcu podłapałem trochę umiejętności.

— Mam nadzieję. — Na twarzy Castiela pojawił się ogromny uśmiech. Jednak ze swojej perspektywy Dean widział o wiele więcej. Górując nad mężczyzną, posiadał doskonały widok na jego twarz. Lekko rozmarzonymi oczami przyglądał się jego licu. Tym błękitnym ślepiom, delikatnej skórze, czy zmarszczkom przy oczach, które wszystkiego dopełniały. Dean przejechał kciukiem po dolnej wardze swojego męża. Powoli nachylił się i złożył długi, słodki pocałunek na jego wargach. Komentarze Claire o tym, jacy to są obrzydliwi, zagłuszały ich myśli.

— Dzień dobry — wyszeptał Dean, obejmując i przyciągając mężczyznę. — Nie chciałem Cię budzić. Wyglądało na to, że potrzebujesz snu.

— Koniec końców i tak mnie obudziłeś, ale przynajmniej o wiele lepiej się teraz czuję — rzekł Castiel, wtulając głowę we flanelową koszulę blondyna. — Spałem niczym niemowlę.

— Czyli jak Claire.

— Dean, jestem tuż obok. — Nastolatka wywróciła oczami. Dziewczyna machnęła dłonią na swoich rodziców i pochwyciła gorącą kawę Deana. Usiadła przy stole, parę metrów dalej.

— Doskonale zdaję sobie z tego sprawę, dziecino — odparł niskim głosem, posyłając Claire jedno z tych swoich spojrzeń, które określała jako "Dean próbuje być poważny i dorosły".

W ostateczności Dean i Castiel przestali się obejmować. Ciemnowłosy mężczyzna usiadł na blacie i zaczął rozmowę z drugim. Długo dyskutowali oraz żartowali. W tym samym czasie Dean skupił się na dokończeniu robienia śniadania. Potłuczenie talerza przeszkodziło mu, lecz teraz szybko się uwijał. Po piętnastu minutach pozanosili górę tostów oraz napojów na stół. Oczywiście Castiel dokroił warzyw i osobiście faszerował nimi Deana. Choć jego wybranek miał trzydzieści cztery lata, często zachowywał się jak nastoletni chłopiec. Jego polityką, która najbardziej denerwowała Castiela była ta, gdzie twierdził, iż "nie będzie jadł jedzenia dla królików". Na co drugi z nich niejednokrotnie mówił mu, że nie będzie siedział i przyglądał się, jak dostaje zawału serca.

Usiedli w trójkę przy stole. Po skontrolowaniu przez Castiela, czy wszyscy umyli dłonie przed posiłkiem oraz uwadze Deana, iż w każdej chwili jego ręce mogą potrzebować czyszczenia, jeżeli dłużej będzie stykał się z nim kolanami, rodzina spożyła posiłek. Śniadania u Winchesterów nie należały do najgłośniejszych, czy najbardziej kolorowych. Zwykle spędzali pół godziny przy stole, gdzie Castiel próbował zapełnić ich żołądki wszystkimi składnikami diety. Dean od czasu do czasu coś wymamrotał, a Claire mówiła, iż "są do bani". Oczywiście zwykle z tego powstawała drobna dyskusja pomiędzy Claire, a Deanem, którą musiał zakańczać Castiel, jednak pomimo tego wszystkiego, wiedział, że nie zamieniłby swojej rodziny na nic.

— Bobby dzwonił — powiedział Dean, pijąc kawę. -— Wpadnie wieczorem. Może Sammy też przyjdzie.

— A czy przypadkiem nie pokłóciłeś się ostatnio z Samem? Bo z tego, co ja pamiętam, przykładałem Ci woreczek z lodem do twarzy po tym, jak Cię uderzył.

— To było dwa tygodnie temu. Teraz jest między nami dobrze.

— Na pewno? — Castiel zmrużył oczy. — A z Ruby też się pogodziłeś?

— Nie, z nią nie zamierzam się pogodzić. — Dean machnął dłonią. — Ostatnim razem nazwała mnie osłem, bo nie potrafiłem odróżnić alpaki od wielbłąda.

— I ty się jej dziwisz, Dean? — Castiel pokręcił głową.

— Ej, wspieraj mnie! Jesteśmy małżeństwem, a to oznacza, że masz mieć tych samych wrogów, co ja.

— Dean, Ruby nie jest twoim wrogiem,a twoją szwagierką. -— Castiel westchnął. — Sądzę, że te dwa pojęcia mają ze sobą niewiele wspólnego.

— To cholerna wiedźma, Cas!

— Język! Obok siedzi dziecko!

— Tato, mam szesnaście lat. — Claire wywróciła oczami. — A skoro już rozmowa skupiła się na mnie... Nie będzie mnie dzisiaj wieczorem. Wychodzę ze znajomymi.

Dean i Castiel natychmiast wykluczyli możliwość kontynuowania swojej rozmowy o Ruby. Mężczyźni skontaktowali się ze sobą za pomocą tego dobrze znanego spojrzenia, które wyrażało więcej, niż powinno. Claire również to zauważyła. Dziewczyna mentalnie westchnęła, wiedząc, co ją teraz czeka. Kolejny wykład. Choć kochała swoich rodziców, uważała ich za zdecydowanie nadopiekuńczych oraz irytujących. Czasami miała ich po prostu dość.

— Gdzie myślisz, że się wybierasz, młoda panienko? — zapytał Dean, opierając dłoń o swoje udo i wpatrując się w dziewczynę przed nim.

— Do tego nowego klubu. Otworzyli go w tamtym tygodniu i chcemy się tam zabawić. — Dziewczyna wzruszyła ramionami, po czym skupiła wzrok na ekranie swojego telefonu. Zamierzała zrobić wszystko, aby wyjść z tej potyczki bez szwanku.

— Claire, do klubów mogą chodzić osoby powyżej dwudziestego pierwszego roku życia. Zdajesz sobie z tego sprawę, prawda? — kontynuował Castiel, spoglądając na nią tym spojrzeniem, od którego robiło jej się niedobrze. Nienawidziła go. Nie chciała podnosić wzroku, aby napotkać te niebieskie oczy, napełnione troską oraz miłością. Zmartwione, zmęczone oczy jej ojca, które miała okazję obserwować już tyle razy, jednak za każdym razem wywierały na niej to samo wrażenie. Za każdym razem poczucie winy zżerało ją bardziej od środka.

— Tak, tato — przytaknęła, nadal unikając kontaktu wzrokowego.

— I zamierzasz od tak sobie tam pójść?! — Dean uniósł głos, obserwując swoją córkę z niedowierzaniem.

— Słuchaj, to moja sprawa. Nie mam pięciu lat. Jestem w stanie zadbać o siebie.

— Nie, nie jesteś! — odparł, uderzając pięścią w stół. — Claire, masz szesnaście lat. Żyjesz pod naszym dachem, utrzymujemy Cię oraz wszystko Ci kupujemy. Cholera, nie potrafisz nawet samemu ugotować sobie klusek,a ty mówisz, że jesteś w stanie o siebie zadbać!

— Pokazujesz mnie po prostu teraz w niekorzystnym świetle...

— A jest jakieś korzystne?! — Dean spojrzał na nią z irytacją w oczach, którą szybko zastąpiła opiekuńczość, gdy tylko ujrzał smutek wymalowany na jej twarzy. — Kochamy Cię razem z tatą, dzieciaku, ale masz szesnaście lat i musisz zdawać sobie sprawę, że odpowiadamy za Ciebie. To oznacza, że na pewno nie pozwolimy Ci pójść do jakiegoś klubu z podejrzanymi ludźmi. Jesteś nieletnia, Skarbie. Pogódź się z tym.

— Dobra... — przytaknęła, patrząc smutnym wzrokiem na stół.

— Możesz się złościć ile tylko chcesz oraz nas nienawidzić, ale jesteśmy twoimi rodzicami i Cię wychowujemy, Claire. Jesteśmy rodziną, a rodzina się o siebie troszczy. Pamiętaj o tym.

— Claire... — Castiel ciężko westchnął. — Nie rób niczego głupiego. Tylko o to Cię proszę.

— Twój ojciec chce przez to powiedzieć, że tego wieczoru będziesz grać w Monopoly z wujkiem Samem.

— Ale tato! — Claire jęknęła, unosząc ręce do góry. — To niesprawiedliwe!

— Życie jest niesprawiedliwe, dzieciaku. — Dean pokręcił głową, po czym upił odrobinę kawy.

Claire jeszcze chwilę próbowała coś utargować, lecz w końcu dotarło do niej, iż Dean jest niewzruszony. Gdy się poddała, ulotniła się do swojego pokoju. W tle było słychać jedynie odgłosy jej stóp uderzających o twardą nawierzchnię. Kiedy ojcowie dziewczyny dokańczali swoje śniadanie i siedzieli przy stole, nastolatka w tym czasie przegrzebywała swoją szafę. W krótkim czasie znalazła ładną, wyjściową sukienkę oraz buty na obcasie, które pożyczyła jej Charlie — przyjaciółka jej rodziców. Przebrała się i umalowała usta czerwoną szminką. Widząc swoje odbicie w lustrze, uśmiechnęła się triumfalnie. Była gotowa. I choć klub otwierali dopiero o dwudziestej pierwszej, postanowiła już teraz udać się do swoich przyjaciół. Chciała zrobić wszystko, aby tam pójść. Na imprezie miało zjawić się wiele osób, przez których świat dziewczyny wirował. Zdeterminowana Claire założyła na stopy swoje trampki, po czym pochwyciła w dłoń torebkę oraz szpilki. Zadowolona z siebie podeszła do okna. Była to jej standardowa droga ucieczki. Miała szczęście, gdyż tuż za parapetem umieszczono schody przeciwpożarowe. Jednak uśmiech zniknął z jej twarzy tak szybko jak się pojawił. Gdy Claire spróbowała podnieść okno do góry, zdała sobie sprawę z jednego — zamknięto je na klucz.

— Nienawidzę was! — Dean i Cas usłyszeli piskliwy oraz zrozpaczony głos z góry. Nie mogli poradzić, jak roześmiać się i pokręcić głową, rozbawieni. Nie urodzili się wczoraj. Doskonale znali zagrywki swojej córki. Być może gdyby chodziło o jakieś małe spotkanie ze znajomymi oraz pięcioma piwami na krzyż, nie mieliby nic przeciwko. Dean sam nie był najlepszym przykładem. W wieku nastu lat robił rzeczy, o których Claire nigdy by się nawet nie śniło, jednak rodzicielska strona mężczyzny odezwała się w porę, aby zabronić jej nielegalnego upijania się w jakimś klubie. Wiedział, że to najlepsze, co mógł zrobić.

— Chcesz poćwiczyć trochę na naszym nowym materacu? — zapytał Dean, uważnie przyglądając się Castielowi.

— Mam nadzieję, że nie chodzi Ci o prawdziwe ćwiczenia. — Wywrócił oczami.

— Nie. — Pokręcił głową, zadziornie uśmiechając się w stronę swojego męża.

— Claire, zejdź tu na chwilę na dół! Musisz pójść do sklepu! — krzyknął Castiel, desperacko chcąc, aby choć raz jego córka współpracowała. Przez intensywność ostatniego weekendu, Dean i Cas nie mieli szansy uprawiać seksu, co chcieli w tej chwili naprawić.

 

 

*****

 

 

Dean i Castiel gdzieś pomiędzy "o tak, Cas, mocniej", a"nie przestawiaj", stracili poczucie czasu. Mieli szczęście, iż Claire postanowiła wrócić do domu dopiero trzy godziny później. No dobrze, może zachcianka Deana, dotycząca ciasta, które sprzedawano jedynie po drugiej stronie Waszyngtonu miała coś z tym wspólnego. Para miała szansę dwukrotnie zaspokoić swoje potrzeby, wziąć razem gorący prysznic, a Dean mógł w spokoju bluzgać na Ruby i nie być uciszany przez Castiela. Chociaż nie podobało mu się to, cieszył się, iż nie robił tego w obecności dziecka. Claire nie potrzebowała wzbogacać swojego już niezwykle kolorowego słownictwa o kolejne epitety, które tak uwielbiał Dean.

Popołudnie spędzili razem. Dean i Castiel zajęli kanapę naprzeciwko telewizora. Oczywiście — jak każdego sobotniego popołudnia — oglądali Dr. Sexy, M.D., który był ulubionym serialem Deana. Oglądał go co tydzień, od kiedy spotkał Castiela, lub nawet dłużej. Tym razem nie było inaczej. Mężczyzna rozmarzonym spojrzeniem śledził poczynania na ekranie telewizora, a w dłoniach trzymał talerz z plackiem. I choć Castiel nieustannie nabijał się z jego małej obsesji, kroił placek Deana na kawałeczki i karmił go. Claire również miała własne zdanie na ten temat, lecz już dawno temu postanowiła o nim nie wspominać. Jej rodzice tworzyli dziwną parę, ale kochała ich ponad wszystko, a Doktor Sexy nie mógł temu przeszkodzić.

— Cas, spójrz! Spójrz na jego buty! — Ekscytował się Dean. — Kowbojskie buty! Ma ponownie na sobie kowbojskie buty!

— Tak, Dean. Ma na sobie kowbojskie buty jak w każdym odcinku. — Castiel wywrócił oczami na zachowanie swojego męża, jednak w ostateczności dokończył karmienie go, po czym oparł głowę o jego ramię. Uwielbiał uroki swoich dni wolnych.

— Nigdy nie potrafię zrozumieć, jak możesz to oglądać, wiedząc, że Dr. Sexy ożenił się z Ellen — skomentowała Claire, kładąc się na kanapie obok Deana.

— Zamknij swoją twarz. Nie masz prawa głosu, gdy chodzi o Dr. Sexy.

— Baba — wymamrotała, zakładając ręce na piersi.

— Nastolatka — odpowiedział Dean, siląc się na złośliwość w swoim głosie. Zrobili to już wielokrotnie i nie zapowiadało się, aby wkrótce mieli przestać.

Trójka skupiła się ponownie na serialu. W tym odcinku Dr. Sexy miał przeprowadzić ryzykowną operację. Nikt w niego nie wierzył, oprócz jednej osoby — Ellen. Przez kolejne czterdzieści minut została ukazana miłość pomiędzy Neurochirurgiem, a lekarką. Pod koniec odcinka Dean płakał w koszulę Castiela, mamrocząc o tym, jacy oni to są doskonali. Claire jedynie uniosła brew, niewzruszona. Przywykła do tego, iż średnio raz na dwa tygodnie emocje zwyciężały, a Dean zachowywał się jak kobieta, która przechodziła menopauzę. Castiel objął Deana i cierpliwie przeczekał aż napad jego uczuć minie. Nie spodziewał się jednak, iż będzie zmuszony trzymać swojego męża w objęciach przez następne dwadzieścia pięć minut.

— Jesteś takim dzieckiem, Dean — skomentowała Claire.

— Jesteś po prostu zła, bo twój tata lubi mnie bardziej. — Dean wystawił język w stronę nastolatki.

— Przynajmniej zrozumiałeś coś z mojego wykładu, aby nie sprowadzać naszej córki na złą drogę i nie pokazałeś środkowego palca — powiedział Castiel, wstając z kanapy.

— Ej! Maleństwo w płaszczu! Gdzie się wybierasz?! — krzyknął Dean, leniwie osuwając się na kanapę.

— Idę się przebrać. Bobby i Sam powinni tutaj niedługo być — odpowiedział, wychylając głowę zza ścianki działowej, oddzielającej schody od salonu.

— Tak, to chyba dobry pomysł.

 

 

*****

 

 

 

Obudzili się w południe. Ostatni wieczór minął im w zawrotnym tempie, a dopełniały go odgłosy Deana i Ruby ciągle przekomarzających się ze sobą. Już po godzinie Castiel miał dosyć, lecz postanowił wytrzymać. Opłaciło mu się to dopiero po trzech godzinach — gdy Dean był porządnie wstawiono i jedynym, o czym mógł mówić, był zakup czerwonych, kowbojskich butów. Takich, jakie miał Dr. Sexy. Dla Castiela nawet to wydawało się być lepsze niż ten uciążliwy jazgot pomiędzy dwójką dorosłych ludzi. Kto by się spodziewał, iż mężczyzna, który stanowił jedną z największych dum FBI mógłby nieustannie zachowywać się jak pięciolatek? Jednak Castiel go kochał. I choć czasami był w stanie wymamrotać ciche "Dean, zostaw mnie. Irytujesz mnie.", nadal nie potrafił wyobrazić sobie życia bez niego.

Następnego dnia jako pierwszy obudził się Dean. Długo siedział na skraju łóżka i przyglądał się swojemu śpiącemu mężowi. Mały uśmiech wkradł się na jego twarz, uważnie studiując sylwetką mężczyzny obok. Dean sunął swoimi palcami przez klatkę piersiową mężczyzny, zahaczając o każdy pieprzyk oraz najmniejsze znamię, szczycąc się jego pięknem. Był zachwycony. Sam nie wiedział, ile to trwało. Jak w transie nie potrafił zrobić nic innego. Odczuwał silną potrzebę kontaktu fizycznego. Dlatego jeszcze długo gładził jego skórę, aż w końcu — znudzony — złożył długi pocałunek na ustach Castiela, tym samym budząc go.

— Dzień dobry, Cas — wyszeptał, ponownie przybliżając swoją twarz.

— Dean... — wymamrotał Castiel, nie otwierając swoich oczu.

— Widzę, że ktoś tutaj nie chce wstać — rzekł, cicho się śmiejąc.

— Nie masz pojęcia, jak bardzo...

— Cóż, chyba znam pewien sposób, aby Ci pomóc... — W głosie Deana pojawiła się nutka tajemniczości, która niepokoiła Castiela za każdym, cholernym razem. Dean miewał różne, głupie pomysły, które jedynie czasami wychodziły mu na dobre. Castiel nie miał pojęcia, czy akurat tym razem — gdy dopiero, co wstał, chciał ryzykować.

Jednak Dean nie dał mu dużo czasu do namysłu. Był impulsywny oraz lekkomyślny. Mężczyzna szybko wszedł pod kołdrę i przesunął się na środek łóżka. Dean nie mógłby być sobą, gdyby nie usiadł okrakiem na nogach swojego męża. Castiel przeczuwając, co ma się wydarzyć, wydał z siebie długie, głośne jęknięcie, które miało mu zasygnalizować, iż było dla niego zdecydowanie za wcześnie, aby go dręczył. Jednak Dean od dawna na to nie zważał. Z ogromnym, rozbawionym uśmiechem na twarzy pochylił się, po czym zaczął składać mokre pocałunki na wyeksponowanym brzuchu swojego męża. Dean miał pewną słabość. Mianowicie była nią twarda, lecz nadal delikatna klatka piersiowa Castiela. Z przyjemnością całował ją, jednak nie mógł poradzić, jak z każdym, kolejnym cmoknięciem przesuwać się o parę milimetrów na dół.

— Dean, przysięgam, jeżeli planujesz zrobić to, co myślę... — jęknął, chowając twarz w dłonie. Nie chciał tego przyznać, ale niesamowicie podobało mu się uczucie, które mu przy tym towarzyszyło.

— Cas, po prostu się zamknij — odpowiedział, nie wychylając się spod pościeli nawet na sekundę.

Gdy w końcu skończył całować jego tors, Dean powoli, bez namysłu, ściągnął białe bokserki Castiela. Poczynając to, powoli przygryzł wargę. Gdy w końcu pozbył się zbędnej bielizny, Dean zaczął swoją robotę. Jego ciepła dłoń pochwyciła członek Castiela. W zamian za to usłyszał ciche jęknięcie. Nie zamierzał ukrywać — satysfakcjonowało go to. Parę razy przejechał dłonią przez całą jego długość, lecz przestał, gdy ręka Castiela pociągnęła jego.

— Dean, nie — odezwał się, następnie całując mężczyznę, aby mu przeszkodzić. — Claire jest za ścianą.

— Przecież umiesz być cicho — wyszeptał, nie przerywając kontaktu wzrokowego.

— Dean... — Castiel wywrócił oczami. — Chodź tu...

Castiel objął Deana w pasie, po czym powalił go na ich nowo zakupiony materac. Nic nie mówiąc, wtulił głowę w jego klatkę piersiową i westchnął. Mógłby tak zostać już na wieczność. Kochał swojego męża. Kochał każdy, drobny szczegół. Jego zalety oraz najgorsze wady. Od lat codziennie widział jego twarz, na której czas pozostawiał coraz więcej śladów i nie potrafił przestać myśleć, jak piękny Dean Winchester był. Nie tylko atrakcyjny, lecz również dobry, odpowiedzialny, odważny i uczciwy. Dean Winchester choć często zachowywał się gorzej od nastolatka, stanowił definicję wszelkich cnót. Castiel czasami po prostu leżał w ich ogromnym łóżku i zamiast spać, rozmyślał o tym, jakim wielkim szczęściarzem był, iż posiadał mężczyznę takiego, jak Dan Winchester. I niejednokrotnie odczuwał potrzebę, aby wykrzyczeć mu o tym w twarz.

— Zdajesz sobie sprawę z tego, że cholernie Cię kocham, prawda? — zapytał zmęczonym głosem Castiel, przymykając oczy. Zaczął wsłuchiwać się w rytm bijącego serca swojego męża. Uspakajało go to.

— Oczywiście, Cas. — Automatycznie odparł, zacieśniając uścisk dookoła niego. — Nigdy w to nie wątpiłem i nie wątpię. Ja również Cię kocham.

— Cóż, to chyba dobrze, bo gdybyś powiedział, że nie, mogłoby zrobić się odrobinę niezręcznie — wyznał, przez co Dean się roześmiał. — Jakkolwiek to brzmi, mówiłem na poważne, Dean.

— Wiem, Maleństwo. Wiem... — Ciężko Westchnął. — Wiesz, że nie wyobrażam sobie bez Ciebie życia, prawda?

— Och, serio? — zapytał wysokim głosem, przez co Dean wywrócił oczami.

— Serio, Cas. Bywasz upierdliwy i jesteś bardziej niezręczny niż ja, gdy poznawałem twoją rodzinę, ale nie wiem, co bym bez Ciebie zrobił.

— Pewnie próbował zaciągnąć do łóżka faceta, który gra Doktora Sexy.

— Zamknij się, mówię na poważnie. — Dean ucałował czubek głowy Castiela. — Pewnie, Doktor Sexy jest niesamowicie atrakcyjnym mężczyzną, a jego kowbojskie buty jedynie dodają mu seksapilu, ale nie zamieniłbym Cię na niego. I mówię poważnie, Cas!

— Głupek — wymamrotał Cas, lecz w ostateczności pocałował Deana. Namiętnie.

Dean i Cas spędzili resztę dnia"obrzydzając Claire życie", jak to uznała nastolatka. Co chwila przytulali się, oglądali dziwne seriale i jedli ciasto. Robili to, co zwykle. Po południu zadzwonił Sam, na co Dean zareagował wygłoszeniem długiego monologu o tym, iż żadna wiedźma nie powinna go oceniać z powodu tego, iż nie potrafił odróżnić wielbłąda od alpaki. I choć Cas niejednokrotnie wywrócił oczami, słuchając swojego męża, gdy ten zakończył rozmowę, złożył pocałunek na jego policzku. Dean bywał mentalnym dzieckiem, lecz Castiel kochał go pomimo wszystko; nic nie mogło tego zmienić i vice versa. Byli dla siebie wszystkim. Nie było dla nich wartości większych niż bezinteresowna miłość oraz rodzina, a to wszystko mieli przy sobie. Byli szczęśliwi.


End file.
